


No Homo

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M, Singing Valentine, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy sends Jason a singing Valentine. He says that it's no homo but it's not. It's so homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song Endless Love.

Jason tapped his pencil against the desk. He wished that he could somehow just skip all the classes that he found boring, namely, History of Art. He internally groaned.

 

He had never liked Valentine’s Day. It was just chocolate and flowers and couples and it didn’t feel like it meant anything. When he and Reyna had a thing going on, he just had to buy her chocolates. When he and Piper were dating, he had no idea what to buy her, and Piper didn’t really care for the holiday either. She’d said it was just her mom and brother’s chance to “put love at the forefront” and “commercialize the shit out of it”. But now that he was single, he didn’t even have to deal with it at all, which he thought was a major plus. He didn’t have to worry about the embarrassment of a misinformed lover sending him flowers or chocolates or balloons. And he didn’t have to worry about what to get someone.

 

A group of young people clad in purple dresses and black tuxes filed in the front of the room. A girl at the end with deeply tanned skin and dark brown hair said, “We are here to deliver a singing valentine to Jason.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he mind started chanting. Who would deliver a valentine to him?

“From Percy,” she said, “He says, ‘no homo, man.’” Jason could feel his face turn red.

 

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

 

 “Shit,” Jason thought biting his lip.

 

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

 

Everyone was looking at him.

 

_And I_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

Had Percy done this just to embarrass him?

 

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

Probably.

 

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

 

The members of the group were starring him down intently. So were the students. Gods, he’d never felt so watched and he’d had hour long conversations with Argus.

 

_Forever_

_(ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

 

There was that fucking blush again.

 

_And love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

 

Percy had said no homo. Jason was sure that this couldn’t get more homo if there was a rainbow flag flying in the background while Dean Winchester stumbled out of the closet covered in sparkles.

 

  _'cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know_

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

 

He let himself exhale a sigh of relief. It had to be over.

 

_My love_

 

God damn it

 

_My love, my love_

 

Why wouldn’t it just stop?

 

_My endless love_

 

It had to be over then. Jason wished as hard as he could. 

 

The group filed out of the room and the bell rang. Jason speed-walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

 “Percy,” Jason said in anger when he finally found him.

“I’m guessing that you got it,” Percy replied with a smirk.

“Yes,” Jason ground out.

“How embarrassed were you?” Percy asked.

“Very,” Jason replied.

“I’m disappointed that I missed it,” Percy replied.

“You said ‘no homo’,” Jason said, “But it was so, so, so homo.”

“I know,” Percy said with a smirk.

“Percy,” Jason replied in irritation.

“Jason,” Percy imitated.

“Gods damn it Percy, what are we even-“ Percy cut him off with a kiss.

Jason kissed back.

 


End file.
